


In Control

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s06e10 Chris-Crossed, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "Here, in your mind, in your dreams I will stay forever. You will become less than one, after I am done. ..."After Bianca's death at the hands of his evil older brother, Chris's nightmares are more frequent than ever—and involve Wyatt bringing him back personally.





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> White flashes = real time  
> Black flashes = nightmare
> 
> Song: "In Control" by Nemesea  
> Program: Windows Movie Maker


End file.
